My Love is My Secret Admirer
by KYUMIN SHIPPERFOREVERLOVE
Summary: Sungmin dapat surat cinta yang aneh. Kyuhyun musuhnya Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin cinta Kyu. Bad summary. Genderswich, abal, ooc. RnR


My Love is My Secret Admirer

Disclaimer:

Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan.

Pair:

KyuMin, slight YeMin

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Joong Woon, Seohyun, dll.

.

.Genderswitch, Gaje, abal, Typossss

Happy Reading Chingu^^:

*Sungmin POV*

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin. Aku adalah salah satu siswi di ELF, Internasional High School. Aku juga merupakan salah satu anak terpintar di sekolahku. Aku memiliki begitu banyak penggemar dan penggemar fanatikku adalah Kim Joong Woon. Tapi sayang aku sama sekali tak tertarik padanya, karena ada seorang laki-laki yang berhasil merebut hatiku. Laki-laki yang juga bisa disebut sebagai rivalku. Dia laki-laki yang tampan, memiliki rambut coklat ikal yang menurutku indah, suka bicara blak-blakan, dan sangat dingin. Laki-laki itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tahu dia membenciku, dan kemungkinan besar ia menyukai Seohyun. Seohyun adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, dan aku tak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya. Tapi tak apa, walaupun ia membenciku, tapi aku akan tetap menyukainya.

*End Sungmin POV*

Sungmin sedang berjalan sambil membawa beberapa tumpukan buku yang terlihat berat. Ia mendesah, ketika suara lantang Yesung memanggilnya, "Ah, MINNIE-CHAGIYAAAA... Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

"Cih, tidak usah. Dan jika kau tetap ingin menolongku, hanya satu hal yang perlu kau lakukan." Jawab Sungmin ketus.

"Apapun akan kulakukan demi Minnie-ku tercinta." Sahut Yesung sambil menari-nari.

"KAU CUKUP PERGI DARI HADAPANKU, ATAU AKU AKAN MENENDANGMU!" ancam Sungmin dengan nada marah.

"HIEEEEE! Minnie-chagi menyeramkan!" Yesung pun akhirnya lari terbirit-birit setelah mendengar ancaman Sumgmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, setelah gangguan yang menurutnya super menyebalkan itu pergi. Ia meneruskan langkahnya menuju loker untuk menyimpan buku yang ia bawa sedari tadi. Saat sudah sampai di depan lokernya, Sungmin pun membuka pintu loker itu. Dan saat pintu loker terbuka, tiba-tiba banyak surat berhamburan di dalamnya. Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan surat-surat penggemarnya, dan ia tak bermaksud membaca surat-surat itu. Tapi saat Sungmin akan membuang semua surat itu, sebuah surat yang tak pernah terlihat sebelumnya berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah surat dengan amplop biru muda polos dan tak ada nama pengirimnya. Sungmin mengambil surat itu dan membacanya:

_Kau tahu... Kau sudah membuatku gila..._

_Kau berhasil nona... Aku tersanjung dengan keberhasilanmu yang telah berhasil merebut hatiku..._

_Entah apa yang kusuka dari kau, aku pun tak tahu..._

_Sifatmu yang keras kepala, jutek dan wajahmu yang kelewat imut... sama sekali tak istimewa... _

_Tapi kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan gadis monster seperti kau..._

_Aku tahu kau akan mengataiku bodoh karena telah menulis surat yang tak penting seperti ini..._

_Aku juga heran mengapa semua laki-laki bisa memujamu..._

_Dan bodohnya, aku adalah salah satu pemujamu..._

_Aku merasa mual karena telah menulis surat ini untuk gadis sepertimu..._

_Tapi percayalah... walaupun kau monster namun aku sangat mencintaimu..._

_Saranghae__Minnie__..._

_By: Your Secret Admirer_

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti dengan isi surat itu. Biasanya para penggemarnya akan memuji Sungmin habis-habisan, berbeda dengan surat ini, yang mengatainya habis-habisan. Sungmin bergumam pelan," Babbo! Tapi aku tersanjung dengan kalimat terakhirnya."tanpa sadar senyum mengembang di wajah cantik Sungmin. Di tempat yang tak jauh dari loker Sungmin, terlihat seorang laki-laki tampan yang mendesah, "Hah, syukurlah dia tak marah padaku."

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berlari kencang menuju gerbang sekolah, hari ini ia bangun kesiangan. Saat sedang berlari, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menabrak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh. Kyuhyun menatap gadis berambut pirang dihadapannya dengan wajah kesal, "Hei! Dasar babbo! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"

"Kau yang salah kenapa berlari tanpa melihat jalan." Balas Sungmin kesal.

"Dasar gadis manja cerewet!"Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar EVIL!" Sungmin balas mengejek Kyuhyun.

"Cih,sudahlah. Aku malas berdebat dengan gadis monster macam kau." Kyuhyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedang menahan marah.

*Kyuhyun POV*  
>Bodoh! Kenapa aku tak bisa menjaga omonganku? Sekarang ia pasti sedang marah besar. Arghhhhhhh! Babbo. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke ruang kelasku. Saat sudah di depan pintu kelas, terlihat Heechul-seongsaniem sudah mulai mengajar. Mengingat Heechul-seongsaniem yang super killer, aku memutuskan untuk kabur. Aku sedikit berjingkat supaya tak ketahuan, tapi..<p>

"Kyuhyun-sshi, mau kemana kau?"tanya Heechul-seongsaniem dengan wajah seram.

"Akh, aku hanya mau ke toilet."jawabku santai, berusaha untuk tenang.

"Mau ke toilet? Kalau begitu sekalian pel lantai toiletnya, ya?"

"Ba..baik seongsaniem.", Aku sedikit ketakutan dengan wajah seram seongsanniem. Sungguh, hari ini memang hari sialku.

*End Kyuhyun POV*

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang mengepel lantai toilet dengan wajah kusut. Ia terus menggrutu tak jelas, hingga sebuah suara menghentikannya..

"Hahahahahahaha! Si EVIL sedang mengepel!"

"APA KATAMU? Dasar M.A.N.J.A!"sahut Kyuhyun marah setelah mengetahui siapa yang mengejeknya.

Gadis itu tidak membalas, dia hanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun sedikit salah tingkah melihat senyuman Sungmin.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar Sungmin.

"Eh, tidak usah. Ini adalah hukumanku." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu, ya? Kyuhyun-ah"

(Blush)..Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Apa katanya? Kyuhyun-ah?" Kyuhyun merasa senang karena Sungmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ah'. Sangat jarang orang yang mendapat panggilan seperti itu dari Sungmin. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa istimewa. Setidaknya, Kyuhyun piker ia masih ada kesempatan untuk mendekati Sungmin. Ia akui, terkadang egonya membuat Kyuhyun sulit untuk menunjukkan perasaannya. Tak ayal Yesung sering menjadi bulan-bulanan Kyuhyun karena Yesung sangat sering menempel pada Sungmin. Padahal, namja babbo itu tak tahu apa penyebab Kyuhyun membully dirinya. Kyuhyun hanya dapat menertawakan dirinya karena terlalu pengecut. Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu saja ditembak oleh banyak yeoja, tapi tak satupun yeoja yang mampu membuatnya mati gaya. Hanya Sungmin yang bisa.

"Kyuniiiieee! OMONAAAAA! Kenapa kau mengepel?" suara cempreng seorang gadis berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"YAA! Suara jelekmu itu menggangguku saja. DASAR YEOJA BABBO!" Kyuhyun sangat kesal karena Seohyun mengganggu 'kegiatannya'.

"Huh,,, mian…. Oh ya, kau dihukum?"

"Udah tau nanya. Apa otakmu itu terlalu babbo, he?"

"Aishhh, ayo kita ke kantin. Kajja! Aku lapar." Ujar Seohyun sambil menggandeng Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Sedangkan dari kejauhan,,,,,

"Dasar Yeoja genit!" tampak seorang yeoja berambut pirang sedang menggeram kesal melihat pasangan KyuSeo itu.

"Minnie, sedang apa kau?"

"Ah,, Hyukkie… aku tidak sedang melakukan apapun. Tumben dak sama ikanmu itu. Mana dia?"

"Dia sedang ada rapat osis. Oh ya, aku lapar. Kajja kita ke kantin." Eunhyuk pun menarik paksa lengan Sungmin..

"A….andweeee!" Sungmin mengerang keras, ia sangat tidak ingin melihat pasangan KyuSeo di kantin, karena itu hanya akan membuat moodnya hancur.

*TBC*

! Gaje-kah? OOC-kah? Tapi author mohon ada yang bersedia mereview fic ini!*Sujut-sujut* Author tidak menerima Flame. Dan satu lagi fic gaje dari akun lama author.

REVIEW PLEASEE!


End file.
